


A Better Way

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “Longest night of the year” Charlie topped off their glasses.  “Can’t think of a better way to spend it.”





	A Better Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Winter Solstice](https://i.imgur.com/5RmoKDo.jpg).

“Longest night of the year” Charlie topped off their glasses. “Can’t think of a better way to spend it.”

She made to hand Jo her drink, then pulled it back and leaned in for a kiss instead. Jo’s lips were soft and sweet. Charlie could practically taste the laughter behind them.

“You know,” Jo said, once she’d managed to grab her drink and leaned back into the couch, “from most people, a line like that wouldn’t mean ‘Lord of the Rings marathon.’”

Charlie smirked as Jo put both their drinks aside. “Didn’t say you couldn’t think of a better way.”


End file.
